geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Penombre
"After 2 months of work it's finally done! A dark TheDevon level using my usual glow! Verified by MrSpaghetti! Hope you enjoy <3" - ZephiroX Penombre is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by ZephiroX and verified by MrSpaghetti. It is inspired by TheDevon. It is currently on the Legacy List in the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. Gameplay * 0-29%: The start of the level uses the ship, interrupted by two stages of the cube. There are lots of timings, mainly related to areas. There is a small break, on the background appears the inscription "il ya toujours un moyen de fuir la panombre" (There is always a way to avoid darkness). Which then follows even more complex cube and ship parts, complicated by the dullness and constant movement of the obstacles, which form narrow passages. * 30-55%: Part of the memorization. First are the segments of the cube and the ship with a large number of narrowness, false spheres and places where you need to go inside the blocks. Then there is a UFO segment with several shifts of gravity interruptions, after which the memorization steps follow again - a rather short cube and a ball. * 56-82%: the most difficult passage of the level, which consists of two high-speed parts with duals. First, there is a fast wave, then it forks, and on the way, there is a considerable amount of gravity portals. What is unusual is that at one moment you will have to slide on the blocks here. Lung bifurcations are interrupted with respect to the previous parts by the ball. It also forks, forming the previously mentioned mode of the helicopter, where you have to constantly click, in order to smoothly fly through the obstacles, often representing inclined spikes. * 83-100%: The ship is interrupted by two cube sections. The calm ending, similar to the gameplay from the beginning of the level, is still dominated by timings (there are, however, much less) and dim deco. In the design. there are only two periodically changing colors - purple and blue. Having passed the last part of the cube with an often changing speed, the author's nickname will appear. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 62,034 objects. * Penombre means Darkness in French. * On the transitional part of the cube (29-30%), you can see the inscription "Every lesson is a gift." This phrase is a quote from Talia (whose art can be seen in the background) - a character from the game League of Legends. ** According to the author, in Penombre, this inscription also means that each level is a gift. * ZephiroX was inspired by TheDevon which is why many parts of the level look similar to parts in TheDevon's levels. * The level has a harder sequel named Macabre which was also verified by MrSpaghetti and stands at #20 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List as of October 24, 2019. * There is a similarly difficult level with the same song (Creo - Rivals), Dark Rivalry. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels